Jealousy, The Act
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex wants to help make Derek Shepard squirm. He helps Meredith come up with 'The Act'. And act that started as one thing, and ended up as another. MerAlex. Set in AU 2x08.


**A/N: Set in 2x08ish. Alex and Izzie didn't happen. That's all you need to know. I think. Reviews please =D **

* * *

"Is that…." Alex said pointing to the figure slumped over the bar.

"Meredith, yeah" Joe finished "I was about to call Cristina, she's been here for a couple of hours"

"God, Shepard really screwed her over" Alex sighed "Don't bother calling Yang, I've got her"

"You think she'll be ok?"

"I hope so" Alex said quietly, he walked over to Meredith and placed a soft hand on her back "Meredith" he said softly.

"Mhphm"

"Mer come on, it's time to go home" he said helping her sit up, he wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked one of his arms under her legs lifting her up and carrying her to his car, he put her on her feet and held her up as he opened the passenger door.

"Alex?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me" he said quietly "I'm taking you home ok?"

"No" she said shaking her head "I can't go there, he used to go there, I can't go there"

"How about you come and stay with me tonight?"

"Yes!" Meredith exclaimed almost falling over "That's a good idea" she said patting his face "You have really good ideas"

"Ok, let's go then" Alex said helping her into the car.

~x~

"Mer, I'm going to help you get out of your clothes ok? Put you in something more comfortable" Alex said as he placed her on his bed.

"Ok" she slurred "Why did he do this Alex?"

"Because he's an idiot" Alex said pulling her shirt off and replacing it with one of his.

"He's supposed to love me, not her" she said with a sob "He wasn't supposed to choose her"

"I know" Alex said helping her out of her jeans and tucking her under the covers "I'm gonna go stay on the sofa ok? I'll be right out there if you need me"

"No" she said grabbing his hand "Stay, please, I need, I need you to hold me"

"Ok" he whispered, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed behind her, holding her close into his body "Everything will be ok Mer, I promise" he whispered, Meredith was asleep within seconds.

~x~

Meredith groaned as she woke up the next morning, her head instantly throbbing, she blinked a little and slowly sat up, not recognizing her surroundings, she looked down at herself and found she was fully clothed, not in her clothes but fully clothed, she looked up when she heard a cough.

"Oh thank god" she said clutching her chest, Alex laughed a little, he walked over to her and handed her a cup of strong black coffee, he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Drink" he said simply.

"What the hell did I do last night?" she mumbled sipping the coffee, grimacing a little at the taste.

"Passed out at Joe's, you wouldn't let me take you home, you wanted to come here"

"So no inappropriate sex or anything?"

"No" Alex laughed "But, you have to stop with the drinking Mer, it's not going to help, it might numb the pain for a while but, you'll always remember it in the morning anyway"

"I guess you're right" Meredith sighed "I don't think my liver can take much more anyway"

"True" Alex smirked "You're too good for him y'know"

"Yeah that's, so not true" Meredith said with a laugh "His wife…."

"Isn't easy to hate, she's annoyingly kind and painfully smart and she saved your best friend's life, I know" Alex smirked, Meredith let out another laugh.

"And she's freaking gorgeous" Meredith sighed "I can't compete with that, not that it's a competition anymore but, she's like, gorgeous"

"So are you" Alex said cupping her cheek "You're beautiful Mer"

"Yeah but…."

"Meredith" Alex said firmly "You are _beautiful_, and just because McAss went back to his wife, it doesn't mean you're not beautiful, it just means that, he's not the guy for you"

"I've never let a guy in like I did with him, I've always been about sex and, I've never been in love, until him, I love him Alex, he might have hurt me but, I know deep down in there, this sounds pathetic" Meredith said with a laugh "But I know that deep down inside of him, my McDreamy is in there"

"I know" Alex said kissing her forehead "Drink up, have a shower, we'll have breakfast and then we'll get out of here ok?"

"Ok" Meredith smiled, Alex stood up and began to walk out "Alex" she called after him.

"Yeah?" he said turning back.

"Thank you" Meredith said softly, Alex merely nodded and left.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey" Alex smiled walking into the gallery and sitting next to Meredith.

"Hey" Meredith smiled back "You ok?"

"I'm good" Alex nodded "Drinks at Joe's tonight? On me"

"What happened to not drinking anymore?" Meredith smirked.

"What I meant was not getting so drunk that you pass out on top of the bar" Alex laughed "One drink, two tops"

"Make it three and I'm in" Meredith said with a grin.

"Three drinks" Alex laughed "You look pretty today" he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks" Meredith whispered, blushing slightly as a few curious eyes glanced over to them, cringing when she remembered that Derek was in the room.

"I gotta go, i'll meet you in the locker room at 7 then?"

"I'll be there" Meredith smiled.

"Bye Mer" Alex said kissing her forehead as he stood up.

"Bye Alex" Meredith smiled waving him off, as the surgery finished everyone filtered out of the room, Meredith felt Derek's hand grab her wrist, she turned to him with a scowl "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked wrenching her arm away.

"What are you doing with Karev?" Derek asked.

"Are you _serious_?" Meredith asked incredulously "Not that it is _any_ of your business but me and Alex are _friends_, it's not like we're married" she hissed "Goodbye Dr Shepard" she said walking away from him.

~x~

"I don't care what we said, I'm getting drunk" Meredith said firmly as she stormed into the locker room.

"What did he do now?" Alex asked curiously.

"He asked what I was doing with you" Meredith huffed.

"He's jealous of us being friends, really" Alex said with a raised eyebrow "We could have some fun with that"

"What do you mean fun?" Meredith smirked.

"Let's make him crazy jealous, let's pretend we're dating"

"You can't be serious!" Meredith laughed.

"Why not?" Alex exclaimed "We just have to hold hands and stuff, and kiss, but, I won't use tongue, unless you want me too" he added with a smirk.

"Shut up" Meredith said dryly.

"Come on Mer, live a little" Alex smiled.

"Ok, I'm in, I don't quite see the point yet, but I'm in"

"The point is Meredith, to make him realize what he's missing"

"I don't want him back" Meredith said simply "I might love him but, I don't want him back"

"Well obviously but, don't you want to see him squirm?"

"I kind of do" Meredith laughed "Come on then boyfriend, you're taking me for a drink"

"Let's get going girlfriend" Alex said taking her hand.

~x~

"Oh look at that" Alex laughed "Look who just walked in" he said nodding to Derek who walked over to the bar with Addison.

"What's your point Evil Spawn?" Cristina asked.

"We're making him jealous" Meredith said linking her fingers with Alex's.

"Erm, why?" Cristina exclaimed.

"To make him see what he's missing" said Alex "Make him squirm a little"

"Okay then" Cristina said slowly.

"He's looking" Meredith whispered, Alex instantly brought his hand up to Meredith's face and caressed her cheek, he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers, Meredith brought her hand to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth surprising him slightly.

"Woah woah woah, ok, I think they get it" Cristina hissed, Meredith slowly removed her lips from Alex's.

"What happened to no tongue" he whispered into her ear.

"You said you wouldn't use it, didn't say anything about me" she whispered back.

"Meredith, a word" Cristina said firmly, Meredith rolled her eyes, she pecked Alex's lips softly and followed Cristina to the women's bathroom.

"What?" she exclaimed when Cristina glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing with Evil Spawn?" Cristina hissed.

"I told you! We're making Derek jealous! I think it worked, I only got a glimpse of him because you dragged me in here but, he looked pretty jealous to me"

"Just be careful Meredith, this is Alex, slept with syph nurse Alex, always been a bit of an asshole Alex"

"He's not an asshole to me" Meredith said softly "But I promise you Cristina, I know what I'm doing"

"Well alright then" Cristina muttered as they left the bathroom, Meredith walked over to Alex and sat close next to him.

"Everything ok?" he whispered into her ear.

"Fine" she whispered back.

"He looked like he wanted to punch me after you left" Alex smirked.

"Don't worry, he won't" Meredith said patting his leg.

"Ugh, you're being sickening, I'm going to Burke's, good luck" Cristina said jumping off her stool "Bye"

"Bye Cristina" Meredith laughed as Cristina left the bar.

"She freaking out huh?" Alex smirked.

"Pretty much" Meredith nodded "But we're good right?"

"We're good" Alex smiled kissing her softly "Just for show right?"

"Right" Meredith whispered kissing him again.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Are you seriously still on this jealously thing?" Cristina muttered as herself, Meredith, Alex, Izzie and George all ate lunch together.

"Yeah" Meredith nodded "It's fun watching him get all red in the face"

"You are aware that he's not here right now though right?" Izzie smirked looking down at Meredith and Alex's linked fingers.

"Well, everyone else thinks we're together now too so, it's all for the, act" Alex stuttered.

"Totally" Meredith nodded "I have to go check on a patient" she said standing up, she reached down and kissed Alex softly "For the act" she whispered.

"For the act" he smiled, Meredith waved to everyone and quickly left.

"Damn it" Alex groaned when his pager bleeped "Talk to you later" he said running off.

"I give it another 2 weeks before they realize what's happening" said George.

"Oh no, I give it a month at least, they're both pretty stupid" Cristina snorted.

"Me too" Izzie laughed "She's never at home anymore, she's always at his place, and if she does come home he comes with her, they watch movies together and they play fight, it's pretty cute"

"Sounds horrible" Cristina shuddered "I wish they'd just go there already"

"Me too" said George "It's getting kind of boring" Izzie and Cristina both nodded slightly in agreement.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"For you" Alex said handing Meredith a shot of tequila as she approached him at Joe's.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around" Meredith grinned taking the shot.

"Are you sure it's not for my amazing kissing skills?" he grinned back.

"Well, there's that too" Meredith said kissing him softly, Alex retracted a little "What's wrong?" she frowned.

"Can, can we talk?" Alex asked quietly "Can we go back to my place and, we need to talk"

"Sure" Meredith said softly.

~x~

"Look, I get it" Meredith said as she sat next to Alex on his sofa "You want to stop doing this, I understand Alex"

"It's just, how long can we keep this up Mer?"

"Alex, I understand" Meredith said softly "I guess, I guess we should break up or whatever, tomorrow"

"Loudly and publicly" Alex smirked.

"Cafeteria"

"Done" Alex said squeezing her hand "But we'll still be friends right?"

"Always" Meredith whispered "Don't tell Cristina this but, you're kind of my other person"

"You're my person too" Alex smiled.

~x~

"You ready for this?" Alex whispered to Meredith.

"Yeah" Meredith breathed.

"Ok, lets go" Alex said quietly, he coughed a little before turning to Meredith with a glare "Will you just stop talking about him!" he said loudly, Izzie, Cristina and George all looked at him with a confused glance.

"I'm talking about a surgery Alex!" Meredith snapped "We're _surgeons_ I'm sorry, I can't help the fact that my ex-boyfriend was the attending!"

"Yes but you can help talking about him when we're at home, it's all me and Derek used to do this, me and Derek used to do that, I don't care!" he exclaimed.

"You're right Alex, you don't care!" Meredith shouted "You don't care about me, all you care about is getting a good screw, go back to your nurses if that's all you want"

"Oh because you're so innocent Meredith" he sneered "I wouldn't be surprised if you were still sleeping with every guy that bought you a drink"

"Y'know what, forget it, it's over" Meredith said standing up abruptly.

"Finally!" Alex exclaimed.

"Fine" Meredith said beginning to walk away.

"He won't take you back Meredith!" Alex shouted after her "Nobody wants a scary and damaged slut for a girlfriend, who knows, one day you might end up like your mother"

Meredith turned around and slapped him hard on the cheek, her eyes filled with tears "Now, it's_ really_ over" she hissed before walking away.

"Damn it" Alex muttered going to chase after her.

"Let her go" Cristina said grabbing his wrist.

"I have a feeling that last part wasn't in the plan" George muttered.

"Ya think" Alex said dryly.

~x~

"Joe, another shot please" Meredith slurred.

"Don't you think you've had enough" Joe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" Meredith hiccuped, Joe reluctantly poured her a shot and passed it over "To being slutty and scary and damaged" she said raising the glass before knocking it back.

"Mer, I'm really pissed at you right now" Cristina said slipping onto a stool next to her.

"Wh..why?" Meredith hiccuped "Did I sleep with Burke? Because I don't think I did, but then how would I know? I'm just a drunken slut"

"I meant for having to come and get you, this one woman pity party thing, so not fun" Cristina sighed "Come on, I'm taking you home"

"Derek!" Meredith shouted as Derek and Addison walked into the bar.

"Oh god" Cristina groaned as Meredith stumbled over to him, she quickly chased after her and grabbed her arm.

"Cristina let go! I want to say hi to Derek and Addison!" she exclaimed loudly.

"And you've done that now, let's get you home"

"I just wanted to say" Meredith slurred almost tripping into Derek "I'm over you, I am _so_ over you it's actually almost unbelievable, because I really am, over you, y'know what they say, sober thoughts speak drunken, wait, what do they say?"

"Drunken words speak sober thoughts" Addison said with a slight smirk.

"Exactly!" Meredith exclaimed "You're smart, she's really smart! But my point is, I do not, at all, not even a little bit, love Derek I-can't-remember-his-middle-name-after-this-much-tequila Shepard, and that, is all I have to say on that very topic"

"Okay, let's get you home Mer" Cristina said trying to push her towards the door.

"He hates me" Meredith said tearfully "Alex, he hates me, he hates, me"

"No he doesn't" Cristina said softly "Come on, I'll call Izzie, she'll have some very strong coffee waiting for you"

"Alex used to make me strong coffee" Meredith cried "When, when I still loved Derek and, and I got really drunk, Alex would make me strong coffee in the morning, I want Alex's strong coffee"

"Oh for the love of….this is going to be a long night" Cristina muttered as she dragged her outside.

~x~

"Meredith" Alex said walking up to her in the locker room the next morning, Meredith swung open her locker angrily "Mer I know I went to far, I'm sorry ok?"

"It's fine" Meredith whispered "Just leave me alone"

"Meredith" Alex sighed "I didn't mean that"

"Then why did you say it Alex?" she exclaimed.

"I don't, I don't know why ok? I don't know" he sighed "Please Mer, forgive me, I only said it because of the…."

"The act right?" Meredith nodded "That didn't sound like acting Alex, you meant that"

"Meredith, you know I didn't mean that, you _know_ me"

"Y'know, I said to Cristina, when we started this, I said that you weren't an asshole to me, I guess I was wrong" she shrugged "We have rounds" she said walking away from him.

"She was a mess when she came home last night" said Izzie "She hasn't got that drunk since the whole McDreamy thing blew up in her face, she wouldn't stop crying, you screwed up Alex"

"She's my best friend Izzie, I can't lose her"

"Then fix it" Izzie said simply.

~x~

"Meredith, we need to talk" Alex said approaching her at the nurses station.

"I have nothing to say to you" Meredith said angrily "I'm working, leave me alone"

"Mer please" Alex begged.

"No, Alex please, leave me alone"

"We need to talk"

"Dr Karev, I think she wants you to leave" Derek said from the other side of the nurses station.

"This is none of your business" Alex said angrily.

"It's my business when somebody is harassing my intern, now are you going to leave her alone or do I have to call security?"

"We still need to talk" Alex said to Meredith before walking away.

"Thanks" Meredith whispered.

"It's fine" Derek replied "How's your head?"

"Oh god" Meredith groaned "I'm so sorry, for whatever I said, to you, and Addison, I really didn't know what I was doing"

"It wasn't anything particularly bad" Derek said with a slight chuckle.

"Good" Meredith sighed.

"Look, I'm going to ask you something, and you can't get mad at me ok?"

"Okay" Meredith said slowly.

"Did you just date Karev to make me jealous? Because one minute you're saying you're just friends and then you're all over each other so…."

Meredith looked at him slightly shocked, she coughed a little before answering "In the beginning that was the plan but, but, I think, I think towards the end, it wasn't that at all, I got over you, it's kind of why we broke up or whatever, we had a plan but, he took it one step to far y'know?"

"I know" Derek said softly.

"Anyway" Meredith sighed "I should go and prep our patient"

"Right" Derek nodded "I'll see you in the scrub room"

"See you in the scrub room" Meredith nodded before walking away.

~x~

**2 weeks later.**

"Hey" Alex said sitting down in the cafeteria, Meredith instantly stood to leave "Oh Mer, come on! You won't even have lunch with me now?" Alex exclaimed.

"Meredith he's right" Cristina sighed "And I've just agreed with Evil Spawn so you know I mean business"

"Fine" Meredith sighed sitting back down.

"See, this is nice, all 5 of us, together" Izzie smiled.

"It is" George smiled.

"I'm scrubbing in on Burke's transplant surgery today" Alex smiled.

"Son of bitch!" Cristina muttered.

"You can't get in on all of his surgeries just because you're sleeping with him Yang" Alex smirked.

"I can't do this" Meredith whispered walking away.

"Oh for….Meredith!" Alex shouted after her "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to stand on this table and shout out how sorry I am, because I'll do it"

"Don't be ridiculous" Meredith scoffed turning to face him, Alex pushed everyone's trays back a little and climbed up onto the table.

"Alex, get down" she hissed.

"I, Alexander Michael Karev am sincerely sorry for the pain and hurt I have caused Meredith Grey, a woman I am well and truly, head over heels in love with!" he exclaimed, Meredith literally froze, the whole cafeteria seemed to gasp, Cristina, Izzie and George all let small smirks spread across their faces, Alex jumped off the table and started to walk slowly over to Meredith "This wasn't part of the plan, I was just helping you get over him, I was helping you make him jealous but, Mer, I fell in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me because I've never felt like this before, and you're a little insane, and you are scary and damaged, but then so am I, so now, I'm asking you, to give me a chance, a _real_ chance, you are the love of my life Meredith Grey, and I'll spend every day of the rest of our lives making you feel the same way"

Meredith stared at him for a second, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek, she took a breath before taking the last steps between them and crashing her lips against his, Alex wrapped his arms tight around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too" she whispered into his lips.

"I'm so sorry" Alex said holding her tightly "I'm so so sorry Mer"

"I know, I know you are" she said nuzzling his neck "Can I come over tonight?"

"That's a stupid question" Alex smirked "I want to hold you Mer, I've missed holding you"

"I've missed being held" Meredith said kissing him softly "I've missed you, so much"

"I've missed you too"

"Can you put each other down now, you're making me want to puke" Cristina muttered walking past them.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok" Alex smiled kissing her again "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith said squeezing his hand before leaving, Alex couldn't help but smile to himself.

~x~

"I really didn't mean what I said Mer" Alex said as he ran his fingers through Meredith's hair.

"Why did you say it?"

"I, I don't even know" Alex sighed "I think, I think because, because I didn't really want to let you go I just, I had to push you away, I know that makes no sense but, I don't even know Mer"

"If you didn't want to end it then why did you say you did?"

"Because I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't be with you, and kiss you and, and treat you like you were my girlfriend when, when you weren't, and I didn't even think you'd feel the same way"

"Well, I do" Meredith said reaching up and kissing him softly "I didn't expect this, when we started it but, I love you, so much, more than I ever loved Derek, and I'm not just saying that, you're the love of my life Alex Karev" she said with a grin.

"Whats happening to us Mer?" Alex said with a laugh "We're all, mushy, we're turning into one of those PDA couples we used to hate"

"I know" Meredith laughed "I think Cristina might end up killing us"

"At least we'll be together" he smiled kissing her softly.

"Can we go to bed now?" Meredith said stroking his leg.

"Absolutely" Alex grinned.

~x~

"Mmm, I love you" Alex mumbled into Meredith's lips as he kissed her in the locker room.

"I love you too" she smiled kissing him again.

"If this is how every day is going to start I think I might move" Cristina grumbled as she walked into the locker room.

"Leave them alone, they're in love" Izzie said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah" she muttered.

"So, I was thinking" Alex started as he played with Meredith's hair "Maybe we should try and get a weekend off, we can spend the entire time naked"

"Hmm, you have the best ideas" Meredith smiled kissing him softly.

"Seriously!" Cristina exclaimed "Do you have to do this here?"

"Sorry" Meredith muttered.

"She's just insanely jealous because we're the new hot couple around here" Alex said kissing her neck.

"Bite me Evil Spawn" Cristina grimaced.

"Please don't hate each other" Meredith said with a sigh "My people can't hate each other"

"I'm sure they're just messing Meredith" George said softly.

"No we're not" Alex and Cristina retorted, Meredith, Izzie and George just rolled their eyes.

~x~

"There, do you see that?" Derek said pointing to the screen in the CT room.

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "Can you operate?"

"It's a risk but it's the best option" he nodded "We'll talk to the patient and go from there"

"Ok" Meredith smiled.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt" Alex said stepping in "Mer I, I kind of locked my keys into my apartment and I'm done for the day so…."

"Here" Meredith said digging into her pockets and pulling out a set of keys "The spares on there, or you can go to the house and I'll meet you there"

"Ok, I'll call you later" Alex smiled "Bye"

"Bye" she smiled, Alex suddenly turned back and kissed her softly "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she laughed "Now go, shoo" she said pushing him a little.

"Going" Alex said as he back away leaving Meredith with a satisfied grin on her face.

"God, look at you" Derek laughed.

"What?" she smirked.

"You're all, swirly" he said waving aimlessly.

"It's called happiness" Meredith smiled.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're happy Meredith" Derek said softly.

"Thank you Derek" Meredith smiled "Promise me something"

"What?"

"Forgive her" Meredith said simply.

"I…" Derek started.

"No you haven't" Meredith sighed shaking her head a little "You haven't forgiven her, but you should, she made a mistake, we all make mistakes, so forgive her, and be happy Derek"

"Ok" he said quietly "Are we...good?"

"Yeah, we're good" Meredith smiled softly.

"Good" Derek smiled.

~x~

**10 months later.**

"Ok, moment of truth people" Patricia said walking in to the intern locker room.

"Those our scores?" Alex asked.

"Grey, Karev, Yang, Stevens and O'Malley" Patricia said handing out the envelopes "Good luck" she said before leaving.

"Passing this would be the best freaking anniversary present ever" Meredith sighed.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Alex smirked.

"Guys!" Cristina shouted "Not the time! Are we ready?"

"Ready" everyone nodded.

"Ok, lets go" Cristina said starting to open her envelope, everyone else doing the same "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Right here baby!" Alex grinned.

"Yes, thank god!" Izzie smiled.

"Finally" George breathed.

"So Mer, did you pass?" Alex said looking over to her.

"You bet your ass I did" she grinned, squealing a little as Alex scooped her in his arms and swung her around, as he put her back down she kissed his lips softly.

"Marry me" Alex said simply, Meredith froze, the other interns looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wha...what?" Meredith gasped.

"Marry me" Alex said simply "I know you hate weddings, and I hate them too, but Meredith, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I have no doubt in my mind, so, Meredith, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Meredith whispered "Yes" she said kissing him "Yeah, I'll marry you, I'll marry you" she smiled kissing him deeply "I love you"

"I love you too" Alex smiled.

"Congratulations!" Izzie squealed throwing her arms around them and squeezing them tight.

"Thanks Iz" Alex said with a laugh.

"Congratulations Mer" George said hugging her "Alex" he said shaking his hand.

"This is what you want?" Cristina asked quietly.

"Yeah" Meredith breathed.

"Then congratulations or whatever" she shrugged "But you're kind of stealing my thunder here, hello, wedding to go to"

"Right" Meredith laughed "Come on, let's go get Cristina married"

"Mer, wait a second" Alex said pulling her away from the door "We'll be right out" Alex smiled, Cristina, George and Izzie all left the room.

"Everything ok?" Meredith asked quietly.

"Here" Alex said turning to his locker and pulling out a small square box and handing it to her "I didn't, I didn't plan on doing this now, I was going to do it tonight but, the high of the results and everything" he shrugged.

"Alex" Meredith whispered as she took the ring from the box "It's beautiful"

"Yeah?"

"Yes" she smiled "Here, put it on me" she said handing it to him, he smiled softly, he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much" she whispered kissing him "I can't wait to be Mrs Karev"

"I can't wait either" Alex smiled "I love you" he said kissing her.

"GUYS! We have to go!" Izzie exclaimed appearing back in the doorway, they laughed, linked fingers, and followed Izzie down the hallway.

~x~

**5 years later.**

"I can't believe she's here" Meredith whispered as she stared down at the pink bundle in her arms.

"I know" Alex smiled kissing her temple softly "She is so perfect Mer"

"How could I ever be scared of her, she's so, tiny and, innocent, she's not scary"

"No, she's not" Alex said with a laugh "Does this mean you're open to having another, one day"

"One day" Meredith smiled "In a couple of years maybe, let's just concentrate on our baby girl for now"

"Yeah" Alex smiled "Alice" he said simply "That's her name"

"Alice" Meredith said quietly "Alice Elizabeth Karev"

"Perfect" Alex smiled "Mommy and Daddy love you very much Alice" he said stroking her cheek softly "Daddy loves Mommy very much"

"Mommy loves Daddy very much too" Meredith smiled, she turned her head and kissed his lips softly "I love you Mr Karev"

"I love you too Mrs Karev"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
